mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelius Varitan
'''Aurelius Varitan '''is a veteran of Citadel Security Services and former SPECTRE candidate who serves as Security operative for the Lidel Corporation. Biography Childhood Aurelius was born on the Citadel to a mother and father who were both customs officers. Much of his childhood was spent accompanying his parents to work where he often had the opportunity to interact with the station’s security forces. This early exposure to C-Sec drove him to develop a strong interest in police work as he would frequently accompany officers on patrols across the Citadel, and listen in on the stories they’d tell each other. By the time he reached 15 and was sent back to Palaven to attend boot camp, it was clear which direction his future career would go. Discrimination and Dedication Unfortunately, Palaven would prove to be somewhat of a detriment to his wide-eyed personality. Compared to the Citadel, the locals of Palaven placed a lot more significance on traditional turian values. Not having facial markings led to relatively poor treatment from both his peers and superiors. It didn’t matter if he accomplished a task successfully, it only seemed to matter when he completed it perfectly. The constant struggle for recognition lead him to the conclusion that he’d have to work harder than anyone else in order to overcome the lack of respect people showed him, something which he would apply to nearly every aspect of his life from then on. Post boot camp, Aurelius was assigned directly to the turian Military Police. It wasn’t quite C-Sec, but it was a start for security work he could sink his teeth into. Throughout his time with the MPs, he maintained a near flawless record. Consistently outperforming his peers by volunteering for additional duties, and earning a reputation for absolute adherence to protocol. After four years of his exemplary service, he received a recommendation for, and transfer to C-Sec. C-Sec All-Star Moving back to the Citadel, he instantly felt back in his element. The station was familiar, he already knew what areas were hives for criminal activity, and he understood a majority of the laws which governed the place. From the moment he returned from his first patrol with two arrests, it was clear that he meant business. Month after month, Aurelius wrote more tickets, and made more arrests than the average C-Sec officer. It only took him two years to rise to higher positions, and, and there was no sign of his momentum slowing down any time soon. Alongside his work, he attended classes to further his education in regards of law. He didn’t do this to become a lawyer like most, but instead to simply become a better cop. His obsession with becoming the best officer C-Sec had on the streets consumed him entirely. Under no circumstance would he allow anyone to consider him anything less than the best. His expanded knowledge of law eventually led him to discovering an embezzlement scheme happening within his own station. Due to the people involved, it was highly risky for him to try and bring the dirty cops to justice, but he was not about to let them get away with what they were doing. Over the course of three months, he secretly gathered all the evidence he needed and assembled a giant, fool-proof case file to present to the commissioner of his unit. As expected, the case was dismissed. The commissioner never even looked at the files. The idea of dirty C-Sec cops looked incredibly bad and he would rather let it all wash under the bridge. Had he been dealing with a normal cop, then things might have ended there, but Aurelius was far more persistent than that. He tried bringing it up several more times, but eventually was left with just one choice. He released the files to the public, causing local outcry for justice, and forcing the hand of the commissioner to bring the accused officers to trial. In the wake of the bust, the commissioner was relieved of his duty, a position which Aurelius was all too happy to take up once offered. Leader of Men As the commissioner of his small unit, Aurelius went to great lengths to improve his department. Everything from revisions for instructions and procedures, to the replacement of certain personnel, nothing was left untouched by the career-focused turian. By this time, he really didn’t need any respect for his lack of facial markings. In fact, that issue had been just about solved by his return to the Citadel. However, he’d become so set in his ways that he simply didn’t know any other way to live. To the disappointment of his parents, he never developed any relationships, nor did he go out to have fun and experience life any more than workplace relations dictated he should. His C-Sec career saw him continuing to rise over the years. No matter where he was sent, he performed as a shining example of what an officer should be. This extraordinary ethic eventually even earned him a recommendation for the SPECTRE program. With the black ops agents operating with near limitless power, the Council figured having someone with a deep respect for law might serve to positively influence the group’s reputation. Seeing that as the ultimate plateau, Aurelius eagerly accepted to be tested. Unfortunately, the operation during which he would be observed had not gone as well as was expected and his candidacy was revoked. While being a crushing defeat in his eyes, the turian officer did not give up hope for eventually reaching that level. He continued his work in C-Sec while looking for any opportunity to further prove his capability. An opportunity which would present itself when the Lidel Corporation contacted him with a tantalizing new security position. Something that would get him off the desk and back into the field, where he would hopefully earn the recognition he needed. Personality Aurelius is about as much of a grumpy dad as anyone is likely to meet. While is not one to avoid social activity, he does have a tendency to kill the mood from time to time. The problem lies in his inherent professionalism. His sense of humor tends to be very dry, and he always acts like he’s on duty. If he were at a house party, he wouldn’t hesitate to turn the music down to an acceptable level. The fact that people don’t like him for that kind of behavior doesn’t bother him in the slightest. At the end of the day, his only true love is the one he holds for his own career. When it comes to accomplishing his duties, he does not settle for anything less than absolute perfection. Protocol will be followed to the line, and any deviation is absolutely unacceptable. He has rather famously released suspects on numerous occasions after discovering their rights hadn’t been read, and personally hemmed up a subordinate after the man let him go on a traffic violation. Living such a strict and regulated life has some inherent benefits. His organizational skills and knowledge regarding legal protocol are second to none, and he has put them to good use throughout his career. However, being one of few to actually care about glass being thrown into the trash rather than recycling means he also deals with a lot of frustration when it comes to average people. Around his superiors, he is the spitting image of the most professional officer anyone could ever ask for, but it’s a different story for those who work under him. In the eyes of his subordinates, he is more of a short-tempered, micromanaging prick that can never truly be pleased. Do their opinions of him matter? Of course they don’t. Aurelius is an ass, but an effective one. Those who follow his leadership and example rise through the ranks quickly, while those who resist fall notably behind. His standards are high, and his methods harsh, but there is no denying that he is good at what he does, a fact that he takes no shame in admitting to. Physical Description Physically speaking, Aurelius is a rather unremarkable example of his species. He’s not especially tall, not exceptionally fit, and not unusual in his coloration. In fact, the only thing to stand out about his appearance is his lack of traditional turian facial markings. His smooth carapace shines in a brilliant silver without the interruption of lines or scars, contrasting heavily with his golden eyes and dark grey skin. Continuing the theme of an unremarkable turian, he does not wear any outlandish clothes. Instead, preferring to wear either his standard-issue C-Sec armor or dress uniform. In general, it’s safe to say that Aurelius is an entirely average, professional turian. However, his mannerisms hint toward something a little more unorthodox. A veteran of security forces for nearly his entire life, he has developed the communication skills of a disgruntled cop on a routine traffic stop. His voice is low, and his tone conveys a sense of condescendence greater than what he might be trying to get across. Beyond that, he remains a perfect professional until he loses his temper, at which point his speech can become accentuated through very animated movements. Armament Aurelius utilizes an M-8 Avenger assault rifle or M-3 Predator heavy pistol when brought into combat, and his omni-tool comes equipped with the combat abilities Overload and Snap Freeze. His armor has modules installed for Tactical Scan and Tech Armor capabilities as well. Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:C-SEC Officers Category:Lidel Corporation